


It's Hard (Letting Them Go)

by klixxy



Series: To Let Him Go [2]
Category: All fandoms, Figure Skating RPF, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Falling In Love, Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel, Soulmates, Yuzuru Hanyu Misses Javier Fernández
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klixxy/pseuds/klixxy
Summary: "Daddy, why don't you have a soulmate?""I too, had a soulmate once, child.""You did?""Yes."





	It's Hard (Letting Them Go)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to What it Takes, but I guess you don't really need to read that one first, although it won't really hit as hard if you don't.
> 
> This is set in a soulmate AU and in the future or something like that idk....

_“Daddy, why don’t you have a soulmate?”_ He gently pats his daughter’s head, running his fingers carefully through her black locks.

_“I too, had a soulmate once, child.”_ Her curious wide eyes look up at her with innocence.

_“You did?”_ Her eyes are bright.

Chocolate eyes.

Warm arms.

Earth and honey.

A sunset by a cliffside.

_“Yes,”_ he murmurs quietly, sorrow seeping into his voice. But not regret. Never regret. _“I did.”_

_“What was she like?”_ Her eyes are warm with child-like wonder, and her excitement bubbles up towards him as well.

He closes his eyes.

_Warm. Safe. Kind. Hard-working. Strong. Passionate. Funny. Handsome. Perfect._

_“He. He was an incredible person.”_ He says, finally, smiling sadly down at her. She tilts her head, and for a moment, he has no idea what she is thinking.

_“But where is he, daddy?”_ He sucks in a sharp breath. He reaches up and smothers her in a big hug, digging his nose into her hair, smelling like rain and flowers. 

He wonders where he is now. What he is doing. If he is married. If he found love.

_“I let him go, child.”_ He closes his eyes, accepting the dull pain that still rose up in his heart even after all this time. _“I let him go.”_

She pouts in his hold, squirming.

As he holds his daughter close in his arms, he wishes he could protect her from what may happen in the future.

_I hope that at least you, will never have to learn the meaning of those words, child._

_(Fifteen years later, she meets her soulmate. She falls hard and fast and fights like a mad man to stay with her and love her and grow old with her._

_But in the end…_

_She, too, lets her go._

_And she mourns.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet and really, really, bad, but I kinda wanted to do something like this after I wrote the first fanfic in this series.
> 
> I hope it wasn't that bad at the very least TT ^ TT....


End file.
